barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Muse Of Music/Barbie
Okay, lets admit it, we all love Barbie & The Diamond Castle for some reason. Mine its tritagonist, Melody. For me, Melody is one of the first characters of her kind. Her mirror, more specifically herself is the movie’s call to adventure in the Hero’s Journey, which this movie seems to follow. I remember seeing the mirror and almost immediately wanting one exactly like it. I found out real quick, you can't find that kind of stuff just anywhere. Why? This theory is the idea that the whole story of the Diamond Castle, was just a planned test for Melody and her worth. And, after rewatching the movie a little bit ago, I realized you can't find anything remotely like it in the film either. Melody’s mirror is one of a kind and was most likely made for one purpose and one purpose only, to save Melody and set the story in motion. Think about it, Melody’s main color theme is red and gold, the mirror is golden and on the bottom left is a small red diamond flower. The swirl designs reference the arm bands she wears. The pink and purple diamond flowers reference Liana and Alexa and their colors. You can argue Liana didn't see the colors at first, and I will agree with you, it is clearly covered in dirt and grime from the time it had seen. The thing that drawed her in after taking it out, was the flowers. If this just represented Melody, they would most likely be in the shape of diamonds, but they're not. They're the shape of flowers, which, what a coincidence, Liana and Alexa happen to farm. With such a unique design, it obviously was custom made for Melody, Liana, and Alexa. But who would make it for them and why? I think the people who made the mirror was Dori and Phedra, the muses. Now here's why. The muses and their instruments are obviously powerful and may be able to see into the future. How could they? It was never confirmed. Well, it sorta was, in a way. Melody, while telling the story of the Diamond Castle tells about how Lydia discovered her hideout and dark magic, but how on earth did she know that?! The future vision must have told her, because she couldn't have been there, the muses wanting to protect their apprentice, the fact that Melody was an apprentice is also a major point. The meaning of a apprentice is a person that learns the employer's trade and skills in order to take over. Melody was groomed to take over Lydia’s spot as the third muse, and we see she succeeded near the end of the movie. But why would the muses need a apprentice? It's obvious that the muses are immortal, and Melody most likely is too. Why would they unless one would quit? What another coincidence! Melody was obviously not taken in after Lydia left. She apparently knows every musical instrument and learning that isn't an easy task! The muses in the future saw Lydia leave and come back. The future showed she could turn them all to stone, but there were multiple other outcomes. The muses knew they couldn't let that happen but also knew that Melody could go down the same path as Lydia. They had to test her and make sure she would protect the Diamond Castle with her life. And, this is where Liana and Alexa come in. Melody needed motivation to move on and a way to travel around when trapped in a mirror. The muses most likely heard Liana and Alexa singing and studied them. Liana and Alexa have definite similarities with the muses: they're best friends, have stones from the Diamond Castle, are clever, brave, and have a love for music. The muses saw this and when Lydia was about to come back, they laid out the plan. They gave Melody the key, sent the old woman (who must have been in on it too) with the mirror, which they had covered in grime so it wouldn't be seen as anything special by Lydia or Slyder, but Melody would still see it, and hid the castle. If Melody was to replace Lydia, she had to unknowingly prove she could. And that she did. Melody kept the key in until she found Alexa and Liana. We see Melody narrow her eyes and think about it before singing her favorite song (the key) to Liana and Alexa. But they're almost complete strangers! Aren't they? Well, they reminded Melody of the muses, just like planned. Melody never gave up the key, if only to the girls, and even when threatened with the loss of her friends’ and even her own life, she kept it in. Melody basically (let’s face it, guys) killed herself for the castle, you can say, “She came back with magic and was okay!” And I know that, but at the time, Melody didn't. Melody knew Lydia would torment her with Liana and Alexa’s lives on the line, and they would give up anything to save her, even give up the flute, which they were about to do before… well, you know. Melody thought she could never, ever come back, and to save her friends and the castle, and the world, she had accepted that. After the castle came back, it freed Melody and finally, she could hug her friends. Her selfless act, protection of the castle, and overall bravery proved to the muses she was perfect for the empty space. What do you think? Could the story of the Diamond Castle all just been a test for Melody to be a muse?… Wait, would that make the muses… the true villains?! If you want more theories on Barbie just tell me! Category:Blog posts Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle Category:Melody Category:Princess Liana Category:Princess Alexa Category:Lydia